Piracy of a Vixen
by Ikaru Sentinal
Summary: Persephone is the dreaded Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk's baby sister, and she finally runs into him one day after years of being apart. Problem? The Kit Kit fruit. Bigger problem? A Certain green haired swordsman. Solution? A Brother's meddling. SephZolo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

AN/ Yeah, so I re-did this chapter a little, little bit. R&R

* * *

Persephone sighed as she picked her way cautiously through yet more bramble bushes. She was getting terribly tired of the damn things, and her arms and legs were stinging from all the little scratches she could not avoid getting. Some pirate she turned out to be.

Right after her first heist a terrible storm came up out of nowhere capsizing her ship and stranding her alone on this godforsaken spite of land. She was lucky for all the flotsam though, otherwise she'd have sunk like a stone.

Her dark wine red skirt was torn and ragged at the hem, with tears here and there from the brambles. She had completely lost the sleeves of her beige shirt, and her suede vest was torn and dirty. Her blouse was v-necked and had drawstrings she left loose, and the sleeves had gathered at her wrists. Except the sleeves had been torn off in the sea. Thankfully she still had her sword belt; and her sword 'Ryuuketsukil' was still sheathed.

She still had her black-gold armbands around her biceps and the matching chocker around her throat. And her black calf high boots were still sound if a bit scuffed.

Her long, dark mauve/violet hair was snarled and tangled with brambles, and half falling out of the low braid she had had it bound in. Her dark red bandana she had over her hair was torn a bit at the hem as well but otherwise still there.

Her eyes were a very unique shade of amber, and under each eye was an inverted dark purple triangle which contrasted vividly from her pale, almost alabaster skin.

Her ears were her strangest feature however. They were in fact what seemed to be fox ears coming out of the side of her head except for the fact that they were gray and black. She had, had them tucked under her bandana but after all the brambles they had come free, and the fur on her ears were scuffed up a bit as well. That was what she got from eating one of the cursed fruit, the 'Kit Kit Fruit.'

Growling under her breath she tugged her skirt sharply away from the thorns they had caught on and was dismayed to hear a loud ripping sound. Her tail started writhing angrily behind her before she caught herself and tucked it back in the folds of her skirt. Like her ears it was a soft charcoal gray color and tipped in black. That was a second visual side effect of the cursed fruit; the third being her sharp vulpinic teeth and slightly larger than average canines.

"Oh no…." She muttered to herself sadly before her patience finally snapped. "I've had it. That was the last fucking straw." She hissed furiously drawing Ryuuketsukil from his sheath she quickly cut herself a careful path though the brambles; because even as pissed as she was she did not want to announce her presence to whoever was on this island, if anyone even lived here.

"I seriously doubt it though…who'd live here?" She muttered darkly to herself. She sheathed her sword and reached up to tuck her ears back under her bandana abruptly.

With a deeply annoyed sigh she looked around her slowly. She was still surrounded by bramble bushes.

"Ugh! I hate these things!" She moaned under her breathe to herself. She took a moment to pull some of the more distracting burrs from her skirt –and tail- and tried to think of a better way though the mass of tangled thorny undergrowth.

Groaning she looked up and examined the tree branches above her.

"Ah…that won't do either…the ones close enough for me to reach won't support my weight; and the rest are too high…" She groaned exasperatedly.

Sighing she drew Ryuuketsukil once again and started methodically cutting a swath though the undergrowth yet again. She grimaced in disgust when her efforts proved futile; for though she was cutting a nice path for herself, she could not avoid all the barbs that managed to get caught in her skirt despite her best attempts to avoid them.

She heard yet another rip and was horrified to see that her skirt had been ripped from the hem almost halfway up her skirt.

"God, at this rate I'll wind up losing the skirt entirely! I should have opted for breeches after all…" She moaned to herself. And examining the cut closely she noticed a thin bloody gash on her leg, from her calf to her ankle. "Ah shit. This is just getting better and better all the time." She snarled.

After letting herself have the luxury of self-pity for a few minutes she then continued her effort to find anything past the vast field of trees and brambles.

After what seemed like her to be hours -but in reality was only five minutes- she finally came to the end of what to her became referred to as a sea of thorns. However, what she came to was a cliff, overlooking the real sea, which was burnished bronze in the setting sun.

She stared listlessly at the seascape for several moments before turning away with a dispirited sigh. She kept her gaze fixed on the ground, her hands grasping her skirt as if it were a life line as she fought the urge to break down and cry.

"Just great. Fat load of help this is…" She muttered under her breath before lifting her gaze to all the thorn bushes she'd have to pass though again. What she saw when she looked up wasn't the mass of dangerous and painful annoyances however.

There was someone -or something- in the shadows of the branches. All she could see were cold hawk-like yellow eyes glaring at her out of the darkness.

That shocked her so badly that she took and involuntary step backwards; and consequently off the cliff. She screeched as she fell, somehow managing to flip herself around and one frantically flailing hand managed to find a rock outcropping.

She hung panting from the outcropping before she felt her arm beginning to go numb and started to climb up nimbly.

Once she reached the top she got several feet away from the edge and then crouched uncomfortably while she panted from the fright of the fall. Her tail lashed out behind her in confusion and distress.

She looked up and saw the cruel yellow eyes disappear suddenly. She jolted up to her feet but stayed where she was; her tail thrashing behind her for balance.

A man suddenly dissolved from the shadows, and she saw someone so familiar that she could only gape in surprise. He was tall; strongly built with short, almost cropped black hair, sideburns blending into a closely shaved sharp beard and mustache. He was wearing ornate black and red pirate clothing with a black and red over coat which left his chest bare except for a simple gold cross which she knew concealed a inch long blade; and he had the hilt of a gigantic sword looming over his shoulder. He wore an outrageously large (yet tasteful) red hat which had a pale blue fluff coming down the left side. His yellow, icy hawk-like eyes loomed at her from under the shadows of his hat and she realized that he did not yet recognize her.

"Dracule?" She asked nervously, taking a faltering step forward. "Dracule Mihawk?" She repeated while her hands nervously picked at her skirt. The man in front of her raised an elegant eyebrow in question as his eyes narrowed. His gaze seemed to intensify as he examined her. She suddenly saw recognition dawn in his eyes as his stance softened.

"Persephone?" He asked her in his deep, slightly accented voice. A voice she had longed to hear for many long years. She felt tears pooling in her eyes, and smiling widely she ran to him.

"Brother!" She yelled gleefully, running into his arms. He hugged her gently to his chest for several long moments before grabbing her shoulders and softly holding her away from him while he gave her a further looking over.

"Persephone, you've grown." He said finally. She raised an eyebrow at him in scorn.

"It has been almost seven years since you last saw me brother." She said straightforwardly. He winced slightly.

"Yes…so you are what, 15…16 now?" He asked after a brief uncomfortable silence.

"16, yes." She answered with a soft smile before hugging him again. "I've missed you…I'm a pirate now!" She added with a sly smirk. He just smirked proudly down at her before he tilted his head to the side inquisitively. His eyes narrowed into slits before he reached a hand up and tugged her bandana off her head. She flinched slightly before perking her ears up cautiously for his examination.

He tugged at them curiously causing her to wince. He looked at, his face stony.

"You ate a cursed fruit." It wasn't a question. Gulping nervously she gave him a tremulous smile.

"Yeah…" She nodded nervously before continuing. "The 'Kit Kit Fruit'." He peered closely at her ears before staring over her shoulder and spying her tail. She grinned timidly at him showing her fangs and overall sharpness of teeth. He chuckled darkly and stepped away from her gazing off into the darkness of the underbrush. He then turned back.

"I always knew that you'd grow up to be a little vixen…I just wasn't expecting it to be so literal." He said in a teasing tone of voice. She smiled brightly at him before she leapt up and grabbed him about the neck. He smiled and gave her bandana back. She dropped lithely back to the ground and fixed it back around her hair.

"So you're trapped here then?" He asked with a smirk.

"Considering I can't swim a lick? Yeah. A bit." She answered sarcastically. He shook an admonishing finger at her before her scooped her up into his arms, cradling her against his chest as he leapt up to the branch he had been perched on before.

From there he started leaping from branch to branch; getting them easily and quickly (not to mention safely) over the sea of brambles.

"I think I have some fabric you can use to fix your skirt Seraph." He said after awhile, using the nickname he had given her years ago. She blushed slightly over the state of her clothing.

"Maybe just some breeches…I think it'll be more practical…and how long were you following me?" She said slowly, before coming to the conclusion that he must have been following her for quite awhile.

"Long enough." Was his curt answer. "I'm not here alone. A pirate crew is here with me, along with Shanks." He added as if it was an afterthought.

"Shanks?" She asked in surprise. "I haven't seen him in dog years…" She sighed wistfully. Her brother gazed emotionlessly down at her.

"You have not seen _me_ in dog years dear sister." He said coldly; almost as if he was jealous. But then, he had always been so protective, almost possessive of her…

"You will always be first in my heart Hawkeye." She said sweetly, leaning up to kiss his cheek. That mollified him significantly and he loosened his death grip on her slightly.

"So what of this other pirate crew?" She asked.

"The captain is Monkey D. Luffy. He is Shanks'…prodigy I suppose you could say. And one of his crew mates -it is a rather small crew- Roronoa Zolo, wishes to be the best swords master in the world, and that includes besting me." He explained, ending with a smirk. She gapped flabbergasted up at him.

"And he really thinks he can beat _you_?" She was finally able to ask, astounded.

"Aye, but I think he might Seraph, one day. He is rather gifted. Very spirited. It is his dream." He told her seriously. She stared blankly up at him before shaking her head in disbelief.

After that neither of them spoke. After a short while they arrived at a clearing that she had not been able to find after hours of painful searching. But then, Dracule was able to travel much faster though the trees then she had been able to though the brush.

When they arrived in the clearing, a very familiar voice called out. "Hey, Hawkeye! What's this? Finally find yourself a girlfriend?" Her brother snorted with disgust at the very idea and she could not help but burst out in helpless laughter. Her brother had the decency to jump down from the tree before he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

She yelped indignantly and got up while rubbing her sore backside and glaring icily at her brother. She heard several other voices add to the background but ignored them.

"That's not a very nice way to treat your baby sister Dracule!" She scolded him sharply.

"_Sister_?!" She heard from several voices in unison. Her brother rounded on her with anger blazing in his eyes and made a short slashing motion across his throat. She instantly knelt on the ground before wrapping her arms around her knees uncomfortably. She bit her lip until it bleed before she responded.

"Brother are you so ashamed of me?" She finally yelled out with a sob. This time when he rounded on her it was with pain, guilt, and fear in his eyes.

"What? _No_! Seraph, I could never-" He started vehemently, helping her back to her feet before he glanced over his shoulder at the motley crew assembled behind him.

First person she saw was Shanks, just as red haired as always and with three parallel scars running diagonally across his left eye.

Next to him was a slight boy with messy black hair and a scar running under _his_ left eye. He had on a red vest, jeans rolled up to his knees and what seemed to be Shanks' straw hat.

Next to the kid was a tall blonde man wearing black pants and jacket with a blue and black striped shirt. He also had a simple black tie. He had very long legs and very curly eyebrows. And he was staring at her with oddly heart shaped eyes…

To the side of blondie was a young woman with red hair and big brown eyes. She was wearing a t-shirt and a skirt; holding a Bo-staff.

Next to her was a cowering coward of a man, with a very long nose. He had on baggy brown pants and a brown vest and had goggles on over his eyes. And he held a slingshot.

And behind him was a very striking man. He was tall and had short teal hair and three earrings in his left ear. He had a white shirt on and green pants with a green sash around his waist and a dark green bandana tied around his left bicep. On his right hip were sheathed three, _three_ swords!

She took all of this in within seconds and turned back to her brother with a pout. He sighed darkly and stepped back from her. He ran a hand roughly down his face before he turned back to her.

"Seraph…I never wanted to hurt you, but the same reason I left you and mother seven years ago is the same reason I do not want the fact that you are my sister to get out. Do you understand?" He said seriously, his eyes begging her to understand. She didn't.

"No…I don't." She told him bluntly, her arms akimbo.

"Seraph…a lot of people are out after me, and if word gets out I have a baby sister, you'll become a liability. They will go after you and mother to get me." He explained. Her eyes widened then narrowed.

"Mother died three years ago Dracule." She said softly, watching him start and then wilt with guilt.

"And you've been on your own…?" He asked softly.

"Ever since? Yeah. Just me, myself, and I. I'm not a baby anymore Dracule…I can handle myself." She said, and it came out sharper then she had meant.

Before she could comprehend what had just happened he had pulled her into his arms and was hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. But it was enough.

"I forgave you long ago brother." She said with a soft smile before disentangling herself from his arms and running over to Shanks.

"Shanky!" She said gleefully, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him soundly on the cheek; shocking the boy next to him. The moment after her arms wrapped around him she jerked back. "What happened to your left arm?!" She screeched. He scratched the back of his head nervously with his right hand.

"Well…you see…" He started nervously.

"It was a sea monster." The boy with Shanks' straw hat piped up. She turned to him. "I had eaten the 'Gum gum fruit' and couldn't swim, and a sea monster tried to eat me and Shanks saved me." He explained. She sighed and hugged Shanks again. When he wrapped his good arm around her she was suddenly pulled back by her brother who was glowering at Shanks.

"Watch your hand with my sister Shanks." He hissed. Shanks only laughed.

"Still the same possessive overly protective older brother I see!" Shanks laughed.

"No, I just don't trust you." Dracule replied shortly. She could only laugh while Shanks feigned hurt. Dracule then turned to the rest of the people gathered in front of them.

"This is my sister Persephone. Seraph, these are the Straw Hat Pirates." He said shortly. The boy with the straw hat took it from there.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna be king of the Pirates!" He announced boldly and quite seriously before continuing. "This is Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Zolo!" He said introducing his crew in turn. They were staring at her curiously and intently. She turned to gaze at the green haired man dispassionately.

She left her brother's side and walked over to him before walking around him in a small circle, sizing him up and causing him obvious discomfiture.

"So this is the man who thinks he can beat _my_ brother?" She scoffed. Her brother chuckled darkly in response.

"Sister, I did tell you he may one day. He has potential." Dracule said with a wry smirk. She snorted in disbelief and turned away. Zolo was pissed however.

"I will be the best swordsman this world has ever seen!" He boasted. She could only laugh.

"I bet you can't even beat _me_!" She bragged with a dark chuckle, identical to her brother's.

"Is that a challenge?" The man growled angrily at her. Smirking at him over her shoulder she sauntered back to her brother.

"Maybe so, maybe not." She said with a feral grin showing her fangs. Everybody except her brother and Shanks jumped back in shock. Shanks came up to her in fact and had the gall to actually poke a fang. She jerked her head back in surprise and her brother put a restraining hand on her shoulder before she could bite Shanks. Shanks was examining his finger tip which had started to bleed.

"Wow, that's a surprise, what did you eat kiddo?" He asked her with surprise. It was facetious but she answered seriously.

"The 'Kit kit fruit'. Nasty tasting by the way."

"You ate a Devil fruit?!" He exclaimed with wide eyes. She grinned toothily and tugged her bandana slightly allowing her ears to poke free and allowed her tail to wave freely behind her.

"You are a _real_ fox now!" Shanks said with a laugh after a moment of shocked silence.

"You're a little late with that pun, Dracule already used that one." She said with a smirk.

"Really now? I was unaware that ol Hawkeye had a sense of humor!" Shanks said with a laugh. Her brother fumed slightly but before she could defend him he spoke up.

"I'd have to, to hang out with _you _Shanks." Dracule said in all seriousness; causing Shanks to laugh all the harder. Persephone only rolled her eyes.

"Well, while this has been a great deal of fun…" She said, her voice trailing off as she grabbed her brother's arm. "You said you had some cloth I can use?"

Dracule nodded shortly and started walking into the forest, Persephone right behind him and Shanks next to her.

"So how have you been kiddo? Really?" Shanks asked her softly. She shrugged in response.

"Well, considering I have all my limbs still, a sight better then you Shanks." She replied with a smirk. Shanks rolled his eyes and cuffed her gently on the back of her head. "Watch it Shanks!" She teased. "You don't want Dracule killing you for beating his baby sister up do you?" She laughed. Shanks sighed in response.

"That man is _way_ to over protective of you Seph." He replied.

"_I_ don't think so." Was her response.

* * *

AN/ Hope you liked it. And enjoy the next albeit shorter chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, or anything affiliated to that title. I only own Persephone.

AN/ Holy shit!! I am actually updating this story! How'd that happen?! It's been like, what, a year? Almost? Dang…I just never got inspiration past the first chapter, but like I said in my profile, I was updating every story I had that was not complete to make up for my impromptu hiatus. So, here you go. A little shorter than the last chapter…but an update nonetheless. I hope you all enjoy it! Read and Review!!

PS: I updated the previous chapter, actually. And reposted it. Not much, just some of the dialogue and such. So reread it. Thanks.

PPS: I realize, I really do not know how Dracule should speak. Or Shanks. I am trying my best, but if anyone is willing to give me some pointers…. I really want to keep all the characters in character…as much as I can I mean. Since I assume Dracule _would_ act very different indeed if he had a beloved baby sister…

"Wow…um, when you said 'some fabric' that I could use…you obviously were not speaking about this…horde…" Persephone commented with wide amber eyes as she examined her brother's vast cache of fabrics. "There is enough here to clothe a whole horde, troop of gypsies? Something…" She added with a shake of her head at her brother's understatement.

"I just meant that I might have some of the same shade as your skirt." Came the almost apathetic reply from the doorway of the room Persephone stood in. She turned her head to glance at her brother, the feared Dracule 'Hawkeye' Mihawk, who stood leaning against the doorway, his arms akimbo. It seems he had used up his store of emotion this morning; he had always been rather closed off.

She rolled her eyes and turned back to the neat stacks of fabrics, and then saw that he did have some rather nice bolts of fabric in the same wine red as her skirt.

"So you do. But like I said, I think breeches would be immensely more practical." She pointed out with a smirk. Dracule looked as though he would disagree but then he just shook his head and walked over to her slowly, his eyes scanning the piles of fabric.

"My baby sister…in breeches." He mused with a shake of his head. Persephone wrinkled her nose at him but ignored his tone.

"Yes. Much easier then skirts brother. Although you do have the legs for them." She teased him with a big grin. Dracule raised an eyebrow at her but did not dignify her with a response.

"The feared 'Hawkeye' Mihawk, one of seven Warlords of the Sea in a skirt….what a vision." Drawled a deep voice from the doorway. Persephone turned to give Shanks a big grin while 

Dracule whirled with murder in his eyes. Her brother opened his mouth to berate or perhaps threaten his lifelong friend, but Persephone bounced gaily over to him and clapped her hands over his mouth to halt the torrent of words he had been about to release.

"Oh hush brother. Let it be." She chided with a foxy grin. Dracule glowered icily at her and then pried her hands from his mouth –albeit very gently- and then turned away from her. He grabbed a bolt of fabric seemingly at random and thrust it into her arms before leaving. He hit Shanks on the shoulder as he passed him, but it was obvious he was no longer quite so angry.

She looked down at the fabric in her arms. It was a sturdy, deep, wine red –darker then what remained of her skirt by several shades- fabric. Thicker then the material her skirt was made of, durable, malleable. It was ideal to stitch into breeches. She grinned widely.

"Perfect." She commented to herself. She turned to look up at Shanks who still stood in the doorway with a pleased grin on his face.

"You are so horrible to him Shanks." She chided as she walked past him out of the room. The red-headed man fell in easy step with her as they walked down the hall.

"You started it little fox." He pointed out with a grin. Persephone grimaced briefly when she realized he was right. She then shrugged.

"I am still blaming you." She told him with a smirk. Shanks ruffled her hair.

"You always blamed me for everything…kept getting me in trouble with that brother of yours too." Shanks accused her with a sigh fraught with mock agony. She snickered.

"It was so much fun though! And you made it too easy." She told him with a laugh.

"Great. It's going to be like that huh? My life is going to be hell now isn't it. Are you going to go out of your way to get me in trouble with Hawkeye?" Shanks mused thoughtfully before asking her in horror as he thought about all the trouble she could get him in with Dracule.

"Yup." Persephone replied with a rather evil grin. Shanks only looked at her in a pleading moue. She only laughed as they continued down the hall side-by-side.

AN/ Yeah, I know this chapter is really, really short. I'm sorry for that. But at least it's an update right? :laughs sheepishly:


End file.
